She agreed to my proposal
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Sakura is a beautiful kunoichi from konoha. She will train under Lady Tsunade. To become a well train medical ninja. But a knucklehead hyperactive ninja. Propose to her and why. And where did he proposed. As there two world will collide. To become one mind, one soul. Together they will become one spirit. There will be obstacles and challenges to get there. As one man and one wife.
1. Chapter 1 Kurama wrath

Chapter 1 Kurama wrath

 **Warning** **this chapter contains some violence and some cursing. This story is for Mature Readers.**

It was a stormy night. The sound of lighting can be heard. Banging on my window pane. You can hear an animal sound coming from the dark forest. It was a howling sound. Like a wolf staring at the moonlight. Searching for a tasty prey to eat. In every corner, you can see a shadow lurking through the dark shadow's. Was Konohagakure a peaceful village. What mystery hides within those wall's? Legend's become legend's. Heroes turn into heroes. Myths are told by our ancestor's. How many time's blood was spilled on the battlefield. How many tear's have been shed? Did the living provoke the death? To wake up from their slumber. To crawl out from the thickness of the earth. To crunch on their blood. To feed on raw flesh. To lick their blood from head to toe. Behind the Hokage mansion. You can see every face that has been carved into those mountains. Each face represented someone that was a living soul. That shared a piece of their history and past. That gain power to reign over a village. To shared there secretly's among the living. Some of them were gambler's of their own destiny. Other's have lost everything they gain. They lost their lives protecting a proud village. Each life that was lost or even a name was carved into their heart's.

Every woman in the village no matter if they were thin, skinny, fat, new or old, was drooling over a thin man with messy whiter hair.

He was well known as the copy ninja of Konoha. The villagers give him a nickname the white fang.

"Here comes my handsome man" a thin woman with black and white highlight shouted.

"I don't mind my man to have a perverted mind," skinny women with short hair said.

"I will like to be that Icha-Icha book his holding" young women around her 30's shouted.

An older woman walking with a cane whisper in the air " I wonder what does he find in that book."

I wonder why? those books are very interesting. because Kakashi will get lost in them.

Shizune will always ask him the same question over and over "Kakashi why? do you always cherish those books close to your heart?

He will always answer her with the same answer. those books were written by a super pervert named Jiraiya, he has traveled the world collecting new data. Besides collecting data, Jiraiya was also famous for his spy network.

There was one problem that Kakashi had he was never on time when he need to training his students. When he did show up he always gives them an excuse why he was late. "Sorry guys I was helping an old woman crossing the road'' he said. His left eye was scar with Kunai during a mission with Obito and Rin when they were younger. So he used a face mask to covered his face.

Naruto was the number one prankster in Konoha. One time when he was nine years old. Just to get some attention and some fun out it. He painted with red paint the face of the Hokage, and accidently he painted a mustache on the real face of the third Hokage.

The third look directly into Naruto eyes he understood his reason for doing pranks, but this time, he was going to get punish for doing something like this.

The third continue to look deep into his blue eyes. Naruto he yelled at him "you better clean up this mess, and no ramen for a whole month" he said to him.

"What? Kurama shouted inside his mind.

Naruto slammed his fist against the large window shattering it into pieces, at the same time he used his feets to kick the walls, and he turns to face the old man, with his crimson eyes " how dare you prohibit me from not eating ramen, as he snarls at him.

"Sorry Naruto those are my orders," the third said.

"SORRY MY ASS" naruto shouted with anger.

"Behave yourself Naruto," Sarutobi said.

"THAT NOT FAIR," Kurama said.

"I know furball," Naruto said.

"Know I have to suffer my own mistakes," Naruto said.

"That not a good sign" Kurama replied.

Naruto with anger he jumps from the broken window "We will figure a way to eat ramen" Kurama said.

"I hope so furball" Naruto replied.

The third new that Naruto first love was ramen, this was the only way to punish him from his pranks.

Naruto will train with Kurama in his human form, he was still upset with the third from prohibiting him from eating ramen, this was the only way to release his anger, there were times that his stomach will growl at him to feed him some ramen. He will try to ignore it, but it was difficult for him not to hear the sound coming from his stomach.

"I can't believe it a week has passed by since the accident, and you have survived of not eating ramen," Kurama said.

"Don't remind me" Naruto replied.

I know it's hard" Kurama said.

"Yeah" Naruto answer.

"I'm hungry for ramen," Naruto said.

"Eat a salad" Kurama replied.

"I'm not a rabbit " Naruto replied with a chuckle.

"I know your not" Kurama replied.

"Kurama I have a question for you, do you now a way to get some ramen," Naruto asked.

Kurama put on a thinking face on how to get some ramen.

"Yeah," he said. As he came with a solution.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We can transform into foxes and go to a nearby village, and transform back into human beings when we get there," he said.

"You're smart," Naruto said.

"Thank you! Kurama replied.

Naruto and Kurama walked towards the main entrance of the village, they heard snoring sound coming from the guarding posted. They tip-toe their way out, not to disturb Izumo and Kotetsu. Once out Kurama was Kurama in his fox form. Naruto was transformed into a demon fox. On top of his head, you can see two stripes one blond and one red stretching all way down his back. His chest was covered with a patch of orange fur, his tail switch from one side to another.

"Let's go Naruto" Kurama speak through his metal link.

"Let's go furball" Naruto replied. As they run away from the gates of Konoha towards a nearby village, he can see himself slurping on the warm broth.

Three hours has passed by Naruto and Kurama arrived at the nearest village, they transformed back, at the guardian post, they were required to show their passports and Id's, before entering the village gates.

The guard spoke before I let you walk inside my village, I need to know why are you here!" he asked.

"We are here to do some shopping" Kurama replied.

"Do you have stores at Konoha," the guard asked.

"Yeah, but they don't have what? were looking for here! Kurama answer.

"You can go ahead," the guard said.

"Thank you!" Kurama said.

Naruto and Kurama began to drool, as they smell ramen nearby.

The villagers will look at them in a strange way, as they headed towards the smell.

Naruto will untie his orange sash to release his stomach after eating 15 bowls of ramen.

Kurama will do the same as he sat there after eating 14 bowls of ramen.

Naruto and Kurama will sneak back into the leaf village, and the third found out, but he didn't punish them, he understood why they did it. He just left it alone.

A month has passed by Naruto punishment was removed. Kurama return to demon world to fixed a minor issue. He will be back, he had a gut feeling it will be soon.

Some village kids worse than Naruto thought by playing the best prank ever. Where going to be better prankster than Naruto, but little did they know that their prank was going to turn the village into blood scene.

A tenth-year old prankster by name Saburo. Was holding a magic book of spells. With an evil grin, he taps the book to get his friends attention. "Listen he said" as he cleared his throat. "I found this book on my way home" he explained. He read the title of the book 1000 magic spells. Tomo and his twin Tomohiro their eyes got wide. Yoshi was silent he was shaking in his skin. One of the twins' Tomo looked at his friend Saburo. "Saburo he said" are you planning to do a magic trick as he pointed a finger at the book. Saburo just nodded his head to replied to his question. Tomohiro was shocked by Saburo answer. Saburo began to speak "don't be afraid guys it's all fake!" he said. "Magic spells are not real they make belief" he lied with his tongue. "So who? every wrote this book was playing with someone mind to trick them to believe in magic" he said. "Should we played a small prank on the village," he said. Yoshi didn't say anything he just listens. Tomo and Tomohiro whispered into the air "yeah!" It was a medium size black colored book with a hard covered. The pages were in different color. Saburo opens the book and he began to glance through it. Trying to find the perfect spell. When his eyes widen to an interesting magic spell.

"Hey!" guys he yelled at them, I found a good one. To open the demon world. The two twins and Yoshi all yelled at him "are you crazy Saburo" as they shouted. "Nothing going to happen," he said. Tomo and his twin just looked at him. Yoshi just stayed quite. "Are guys ready to have some fun," he said. The rest just nodded their heads. Okay as he began to read the magic spell. ''Burning fire of hell give out your fierce fright crawl out underneath the earth, rush out like a gust of wind, to open the demon world" Saburo said. They waited silently a couple minutes passed by and nothing happen. They all said in unison "this is bogus." They were about to leave when Tomo and Tomohiro tap on Saburo shoulder as they pointed towards the fog.

A thick fog was covering the main entrance to the village. In the center of the fog a rusty door was appearing. The door was a dark red colored. That was burnt by the flames of fire. This door represents the gates of hell. Someone has caused a spell for this door to appear again. The door burst wide open the sound's of screaming soul's. Can be heard inside calling your name. "Please come closer I will not hurt you!" "I am thirsty I need some water?" 'It so hot in here it feels's like a sauna in here!" Do not be fool they are trying to sneak you in. To lock you inside their realm to burn with them for eternity.

A ferocious orange fox with nine tails came out from the flames. All of his nine-tails swish back and forth. With a mighty roar, he cried into the heavens. "I'm back as he give out a snarl."

The pranksters were shaking in their boots. "Run!" they all said in Unison. Saburo throws the book inside the gates. "Please don't eat me, he whispers.

At the Hokage Monument

I can felt the ground beneath me shake, I blink a couple of times as I look throughout the window, there he was staring at me with those crimson eyes, as he snarls at me. I saw his nine-tails switching from one side to another.

"Do you want to join me for a cup of hot coffee," I asked him.

"Sure!" he said.

I saw how he transform back into a human fox, as he sat down on the window pane. I give him a cup of hot coffee.

"Thank you! " he said. As I grabbed a nearby chair.

"How is the demon world?" I asked him.

"It has not burnt into flames" he gives me laugh.

"Ha-ha, are you being funny" as I laugh back.

"I thought I can add some humor to the conversation," he said.

"I see" as I laughed some more.

"What brought you back so soon?" I asked him.

"Saburo open the gates of hell through a magic spell.

"How do you know," I asked him again.

"I saw him throw the book through the open gates" he replied.

"Not again," I said.

"Was he only time?" I asked.

"No Tomo and his twin Tomohiro were there!" he replied.

I will punish them later" I told him.

Kurama P.O.V

I wonder why are they afraid of me, have they heard about me through the history books, I said to myself, as I took a sip of coffee.

"Do you have a story to tell us," the third said.

"Yeah, as I cleared my throat to speak.

"Where should I began as I took another sip of hot coffee.

I don't know" the third said. As he took a sip of his coffee.

I know where to began" I said. As I took a fresh air.

I have many names that I go by one of them is the nine-tails demon fox. But you can call me the monster fox. One special boy by the name of Naruto. He can call me by my real name Kurama.

Let me continue with my wonderful story, as I nibble on a piece of cookie. All my life I been insulted by the villagers. They have called me a demon. I don't complain because Its true. I'm a demon from the demon world. All demons worship me as the son of Ryota the demon king. I wonder how many times have they open the door's to hell. To release my wrath. I guess they can't have enough of me. The villagers think this is a game by attacking my host. His is my vessel since his birth. I can read fear. It was written all over their faces. They will built-up their courage. They will swallow their pride. So they can confront me. I will look at them. With my crimson eyes. Showing them that I am not afraid of them. Showing them who is the boss here. I was ready for a bloody battle. As I licked and smacked my lips I was craving fresh human.

"Do you have a Flashback," the third asked.

"Yes I do" I answer.

Kurama Flashback:

I remember all of the flashback's I had. Some of the villager's they will come at night to hunt me. I will look deep into their eyes.

"What? the third spit out his coffee.

"They hunt you down like a prey," he asked.

"Yeah, I answer.

"May I continue," he said.

"Please continue," I said.

I will take long breath's. I can feel my chest rising Up-and-down it went. Inhaling and exhaling air. I was not wearing any armor to protect me from their anger. My only protection was my fur. I didn't carry any weapons at all.

The third spoke sorry to interrupt Takeshi "you tell me you were not wearing any armor, but your sharp claws were your only protection, it that right" he said.

"Yeah" I answer.

"Can I continue," I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

My sharp claws were my weapons. They were long enough and they were sharp. With one swing I cut them Into tiny pieces. I was getting tired and annoyed just standing there. In the middle of Konoha. I will give them an evil grin. Who dare's me to fight them I will ask them. It has been thousands' of years since I roam the earth with my siblings. I roar in front of their face'.

"Wow you're a great storyteller Takeshi," the third said.

"Where you amazed," I asked him.

"Yes," he answers.

The end of the flashback.

"Thank you! for the cup of coffee", he said.

I have to leave my fox ear picked up a small cried.

"Please someone help me." A small voice can be heard,

"Is Naruto in trouble again" I asked him.

"Yeah," he answers me.

I saw Takeshi transformed back into Kurama, I can feel the ground underneath me shake again, as he walked away from the window, I heard him " Sorry about that" he said. As I hold on to me desk.

"Good luck furball," I said.

The mob of villagers was staring directly into Kurama eyes. As he stands there moving his nine-tails back and forth.

"I'm back thanks to that prankster" I was thinking of coming back in another month, I shouted at them.

"We don't care if you're back" they shouted at me.

"You think we will be afraid of you!" they all pointed their finger's at me.

"Who you think you are?" the king of this world they ask.

One of the villager's began to speak don't get me started here! just because you are a demon?" he shouted.

"I'm not afraid of you" a fat man spoke from the crowd.

"Don't care what you do to me!" a very thin woman said. As she pointed a finger at me.

"You can eat my flesh," an old man said.

"You can stab me to death with those sharp nail's" an older woman pointed her finger at my nail.

"You can slice me and dice me," from my head to my toe everyone shouted in unison.

"You can see me with those crimson eyes" Until I bleed to my death," they all shouted at me.

"I will kill you with my bared hand's," pregnant women said.

I lowered myself down I can feel the cold floor as I rub my own belly. I spoke to the villagers giving them an evil laugh in my demonic voice. Ha-ha, you puny humans I laugh at them. "Who you think you are?" I said.

"Are you challenge me" I shouted at them, I can break every bone in your small bodies, don't mess with me, I'm one of the strongest beasts that have walked the ninja world", I give out a loud roar.

As I flicked the villager with one of my strongest fingers. I send him flying, I heard the sounds of broken bones being shattered as he hit a tree nearby.

I heard a man voice coming from the crowd.

"I can take you anytime", he said. I was searching through the crowd, I saw him he was wearing a black hat, as he holds a kunai. He was ready to attack me. With a great force I began to crawl toward's the puny human. I notice that he took a step back. As I continue to crawl. I can smell his own fear. I open my huge mouth. Showing my elongate fang's. I ripped his head from his neck. I spit out like a cannon ball. It just rolled and stop, his eyes were wide open. It felt like if they were cursing at me. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD LOOK what you did to me?" "You will burn in hell for this?" I saw how his body twitch. As a chicken without his neck.

I used one of my sharp claw. I used it to stab him like a fork through his heart, I picked up his defenseless body. I swallow his headless body. I saw the rest of the villager's were swinging their torches trying to burn me. I swing my claws in every direction sliced them in half, as I continued using my claws, I saw the remaining of the villager's, where falling down like dominoes. The torches fall down. Causing a small fire. The burning of flesh triggers my nose.

"Yummy I smell barbecue," I said.

Naruto P.O.V

I was a ten-year-old in shocked. To see falling bodies everywhere. Heads rolling down like cannon ball's. The burning of flesh lingering my nose. I saw Kurama licking the blood from his claws from his attacker's. I was about to vomit. I can feel the bile burning my throat. I swallow it down. I hide between his thick fur. To be protected. I felt my small body being wrapped by his huge paw's. He lowered himself to speak to me. I can hear his loud demonic voice. As he whispered in my right ear. "Do not worry kit I'm back and I will protect you, even if it causes my own life, I will not let anyone harm you, again, you don't need to go through pain, you already have enough pain," he said.

He picked me up like a small child. I can feel his warm beneath me. I have never felt something like this before. I never had parent's. I never had parental love. Kurama was the closest that I had. I heard him growling inside. He gives a mighty roar into the sky. I bet that kami heard his cries. I saw him walking towards the remaining villager's. His loud footstep's shake the earth. It felt like a big earthquake. I saw the remaining villager's running for their lives as they screamed and yelled for their lives to be spared. I heard Kurama with his demonic voice speaking to them like if he was in control.

"Listen to me you puny ASSHOLE next time there will be no mercy on your soul's, I will not stop from killing all of you! he pointed a finger at them with my powerful chakra, I will crash your stupid village, he give out an evil laugh.

"So listen to me I will not repeat myself, leave me and the kit alone!" he shouts, If not, you will see! the gate's of hell open to swallow you up" he said.

"You will scatter yourselves, as scared mice being chased by a hungry cat, If you ever threaten my kit again I will send my demon's after you! they will turn this village into a bloody one" he roar at them. I can see there eye's were about to fall out. I can hear their heart's beating as their bodies were shivering.

I felt something wet, I saw a huge tongue licking my whiskers. As I give out a small purr. I felt myself being relaxed. I was not afraid anymore. He was showing me his love, I was happy for the first time. I give out a chuckle.

"Let's go home Kurama," I said.

The smell of blood was getting to me. As he walked through the village. We were heading straight towards my apartment. He made couple hand signals to make him just the right size so he can fit into my apartment.

"Welcome back," I said.

"Thank you!" he replied.

"Happy birthday kit," he said.

"Thank you! furball" I said.

"Do you want to get some ramen later," he said. As he closed the door behind him.

"Sure! I said.

"Let me clean myself," said.

Author Notes: **This story is for mature readers only.** Rate M for blood scenes, some cursing and some lemons will be added as the story progresses and sexual themes will be added later on. There be some fighting scene and violence as well. This story also has some adult content.

Sakura is a beautiful kunoichi from the forest, but she will come to lived in Konoha after losing her home in the forest. She will be trained under Lady Tsunade.

To become a medical ninja, but a knucklehead hyperactive ninja, propose to her and why? and where did he proposed. As there two worlds will collide. To become one mind, one soul. Together they will become one spirit. There will be obstacles and challenges to get there, as one man and one wife.

There will be more characters added to this story. I will explain how Sakura has changed. Her twin sister Shayla Ruby will be pairing with Menma Naruto twin brother.

I will also explain her character besides being Sakura Esmeralda twin.

 **AN2:** Sakura will 10 -years old when she meet 13-years old Naruto as the story progress. I decided that Naruto will be three-years older than Sakura.

 **AN3:** I re-wrote this story, by change it around. It still the same from the previous, I just made it different.

I fixed this chapter and I also fixed the grammar errors. You can leave a review but I loved the favorites and followers more.


	2. Chapter 2 Kurama love story

Chapter 2 Kurama love story

 **Warning this chapter has some violence and some cursing.**

As the outskirts of the forest, between the border's of the fire country. Stood a well-built cabin, it was made with the strongest hand's. As the storm of the night has passed no more sound of lightning. Live was blooming all around the forests. Baby bird's were hatching inside a nest. A red fox can be spotted trying to catch a rabbit. A female voice can be heard. A nearby cascade of the bluest water's flow naturally. Being surrounded by a scenery of green tree's. The scattering of the leaves softly began to fall. All the creature's of the forest were well tame.

A civilian was passing by when he was enchanted by a lovely voice. The sound of two younger female's can be heard. As I approach the cabin. I was in shock to see her again.

Takeshi Demonian P.O.V

My breath was taking away Her beauty was more radiant. I blend myself within the shadows. I had a kunai to protect myself from any rogue ninja's. My eyes were full of love for this women. A millennium has passed since the last time I saw her. I have been there for her and for my twin's. I always came back from the demon world. I was a loving husband to her. I had the heart of gold towards my daughter's. I had no choice to transform myself as a civilian. To hide my truth identity from this cruel world. I was being hunted by a powerful group called the Akatsuki. They were hunting all of the bijuu. To master their evil plan. I do not know why? I was being hunted was it to withdrawal my chakra from my body.

I wanted to get closer to them. So I moved from my hiding spot. I saw her closer, she has not changed. Setsuko I whisper her name between my lip's.

Setsuko is a thirty-year-old female with long hair that reaches her waist with dark pink highlights. On the tip's of her hair, you could see highlights of black. Here eyes are a deep green color, as the color of an emerald gem.

I wonder if her lips taste the same, as a juicy red apple falling from a tree.

As a man I was holding in my urges of making love with a goddess that comes down from heaven for me, her breasts were perfect, they were a c-cup. A small moan escaped my mouth when I saw her wearing a red tight dress, hugging her sculpture body, It had two open-slit one on each side. I could see her long creamy leg's. Exposing her stockings and the taut black lace garter straps that hugged her trim body.

I was going crazy, I wanted to run towards her. To wrap my two strong arms around her. Peeled away that tight red dress from her body. Leave her stockings and the taut black lace garter straps hugged those legs. Make love to her like there is no tomorrow.

Wow, three years have passed by that quick, for me It like one millennium.

"Ugh!" I hated myself for leaving her in the wilderness.

The last time I remember seeing Setsuko was when my two daughters were seven years old.

It was hard for me not to breath the same air, as her, Inside I was dying to hold her, to kiss her in a passionate way. My hormones were going haywire on me.

On top of her head she was wearing a straw hat, to covered the brightness of the sun, she was bending down picking fresh vegetables from her garden, with one hand, she wipes the sweat from her forehead, as she hums a melody.

I can see her beautiful face was covered with dirt, she was still beautiful

I had to give myself a fake name Takeshi. My name had so many meaning's. It meant fierce, violent, hence warrior, I choose this name wisely before, I transform myself into a human being. So many villagers fierce me, for being so aggressive when I attack them. Violent when I snatch someone head. Hence was when I had to deal with the consequence to reduce my power's. I consider myself being a warrior of my own battles. When I was in the demon world as a demon fox. My people will call me Tamotsu they consider me as a defender, protector in this demon world. Another name that was giving to me was Yuu. Meaning higher superior all of the demon's consider me being in a higher rank and being a superior ruler.

Takeshi is a handsome man. He had a trim stubble. He was hiding under a shade tree. He was wearing a straw hat, that covered his orange fox ear's, Inside they had a black color. His crimson eyes have changed into a brown colored. He was wearing an orange v neck short sleeves shirt, with a pair of black cargo pant's. He had a black small ribbon, that had a couple of fox design all around it. He had it tied on his right side of his arm. He was wearing a black leather fingerless glove that had small spikes. His lip's were holding a lit cigarette. His feet's were covered by black tall tabi ninja shoes that had small fox designs. He just stared at his beautiful family. Hiding his chakra away from them.

I made an "awe" face when I, saw both of my ten-year-old daughter's. They were so beautiful just like their mother. There porcelain body give out a small glow. One of my daughter's had pink hair mixed with red and black hair. She had her mother deep green colored eyes. Her small lip's were red and plum. She was wearing a red strapless shirt, It had a heart shaped center. She was wearing a small black pant's, with a red ribbon tied around, her small waist, that was used as a belt. She was wearing tall black tabi shoes that had small cherry blossom design. Her whole face was covered by a red colored ninja masked. The only thing you could see were her deep green colored eyes shining. Her long ponytail was sticking throughout the back of the masked.

My second daughter her hair was a dark red colored mixed with black hair. Her eyes were a beautiful red, as an apple. Her lips's were also red and plum. She was wearing the same clothing as her twin sister. Her whole face was also covered by a red ninja masked. Her long ponytail was sticking throughout the masked. The only thing that you can see was her red eyes glowing. I give them each a nickname. Rosita for my pinkie and red rose for my red head. They were sparring each other by punches and some road house kick's. I heard one of them speak.

I can hear her small voice echoing in my ear. "Sakura! your punches are getting weak" Shayla said.

"Hit me with your best shot pinkie!" she shouted.

"Come on do not give up? Sakura," Shayla said.

"Shayla!" I am trying my best" Sakura shouted.

"Give me a break here! red head?" Sakura said.

I was happy for both of them. It brought me a warm smile. To see how hard they were training. They were all covered with small bruises. A small trail of blood can be seen

Takeshi Flashback:

I was having a memory on how I meet Setsuko, my twin's mother. My mother name was Aika she was my father love song. Where should I begin my love story? I was left all alone to raise my sibling's. My father Ryota he is stout and a strong demon fox. He left the cavern to search for my mother. I and my siblings were in slumber. He heard a small cried coming from a female. My mother was a half-demon fox, and half human being. She was not that strong as my father. My father did not know. That I follow him from behind to search for my mother.

She went out to search for food before the winter came. She never made it back. She was killed by some archery hunter's. Father follow her sense to smell mother. He loved her so much. He taught me everything about love, how to respect women. My father arrived at the scene mother was running and dashing away from being hit, but she was not lucky to duck the arrow's.

Mother was hit by one arrow on her back. She tried to fight back. She was struck by another arrow, It flew straight into her heart. I was shaking with fear that my mother was dying in front of me. I couldn't do anything to save her. Mother notice me she had that worried looked. She was making a sign with her eyes to run away.

Mother show her love to us by a love song. A third arrow struck my mother left leg and then another arrow was struck on her right leg. She was covered by spewing blood, she was still beautiful to me. Father Ryota stand tall and mighty. He gives out a mighty roar. He swung his claw's right and left to defend mother, no more arrows struck her.

Father flick his huge nail, and he sends one of the archery flying straight into a forest tree, breaking every bone in his body.

He stabs the second archery hunter's with his sharp nails, stabbing him straight into his heart spewing out blood like lava being erupted from a volcano. I saw how deep father sharp nail went so deep in his flesh that he died instantly.

I saw an archery hunter running towards the direction, where my mother dead body laid.

Father give out a mighty roar, as he spoke to the archery hunter with an angry voice.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MATE DEAD BODY, I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO," HE SAID.

"Are you threaten me," the archery hunter said.

"Yes, I'm," he said.

I saw father crawling towards the direction of the archery hunter, I heard a loud voice coming from the archery hunter "STAY AWAY FROM ME" HE SHOUTED.

No" father replied back.

"Why the archery hunter?" asked.

"You hurt my wife," he said.

"What are you going to do with me?" the hunter asked.

Father spoke " I'm going to smash your head like a watermelon" he replied.

I saw father grabbing his huge bow, and he picked up the archery hunter, he was going to use him as an arrow. The archery pleaded for his life, "please forgive me, I didn't mean to kill her with my arrow" he said.

"TO LATE ASSHOLE," HE SAID.

I saw father aiming his bow directly into a forest tree. The hunter body flew like an arrow, his head smashed so hard against the tree, It was not a beautiful sight for me to see. Father smell the air for more chakra. He could not sense anyone. All of them were killed by his vigorous attack's. Father crawl on all four's to get closer to my mother. He licked her cheek to wake her up. He even called her by her name "Aika, open your beautiful eyes for me." She never responded to his cries.

Kami heard his cries that the heaven's began to pour rain over the earth. Father turn around and spotted me. My father Ryota whispered into my ear "Kurama my son" he said." You should show bravery and no sadness around your sibling's. He gives me the title to defend and protect them. "I'm going to take your mother's death body back to the demon world," he said. "I don't know if I will come back soon," he said.

So I give him a small nod. I stand tall and mighty to show him that, I had that power and strength to protect. He did a couple of hand sign, he whisper something that it was hard for me to understand. He was gone in a flash, but before he left he swallow some of the archery bodies, to revenge mother death. He left a couple of them for me and my siblings to eat. A couple of month's has passed after the tragic accident.

I was hunting for my siblings dinner before winter came I was not able to hunt anymore. That's when I heard a strong temper female voice. "Stay away from me!", she was pointing her bow and her arrow. To a couple of rogues ninja. I heard them speaking "I love my women feisty," they said. "Do not get close to me," she said. She was human, but I can smell she was also half demon fox. I hate to see her in danger. So I pounce on one of her attackers. I looked straight into his eyes.

He had fear written all over his face. I spoke in my demonic voice "stay away from her" I said. I stab him with my claw, I swallow him live. There were two more rogue ninjas. They all scream for their lives, but I end up stabbing them to death. I didn't need to search further for food. She looked at me straight into my eyes. She did not show any feared at all. I can tell she had a strong temper.

She walked towards me and she punches me so hard in my gut's. That I hit so hard on a tree. Her strength had a combination of a thousand ninja horses. I give out a small ouch. "Why did you hit me I asked?" She answers me that for being a "baka! you almost got yourself killed" she said.

I swallow my pride, "I asked her what she was doing in the wood's all alone?" She spoke with bravery. I was hunting for food for myself I lost all of my family in a fire. I wiped her shed tear's I brought her closed to my warm. I whispered into her right ear. You're not alone anymore, you have me, as part of your family. I asked her what was her name? She whispered in my ear "my name is Setsuko" she said. "That is a beautiful name," I said. "Thank you kind demon", she said.

I took her to live with me. I feed her, I clothed her, I also gave her shelter. She helped me raise my sibling's. Winter came, I was curious to play with her in the snow. I began to chase her around. She turned around to give me a small smile. I tackled her into the cold snow. My heart was beating fast, It was playing a love song for her. I was falling in love. I got lost in her deep green eyes. Her heart was beating for me. I was stroking her hair gently, whispering softly in her right ear.

"I can feel your body heat melting through my skin."

"Your touches are like tattoos being plaster on my skin," I said.

"Your lip's are so soft and moist," I said.

"My love! for you is like a thousand year's of winter," I said.

"For me is like a thousand years without you!" I said.

"Season's come's and goes," I said.

"The year's turn into year'' I said.

"Seeing myself without you, in this world or the next" Is a world without you.

"I will love you! in this world, and the afterlife to hold you like this is a blessing."

There were sparks in the air.

A couple of months have passed and that when my twin's were born, on march 28.

End of Flashback

After seeing them, and observing my family.

I hated to leave them again. I had to go back to the hidden leaf village. To be with "baka!" as a defender and protector.

The good part that I could escaped Naruto to check on my family.

AN: I love writing poems so I added a small part at the end of this chapter. Aika means love song. I fixed this chapter and some of the grammar errors as well. I separated some of the words.


	3. Chapter 3 Sakura part-1 Diary

Chapter 3 Sakura Diary part 1

Sakura P.O.V

As I open my little book to write something down. My eyes glance at the empty pages. My fingers trace every line on paper. I picked my lucky pencil. As I was brainstorming for my ideas on what to write. My emotion's began to rattle my cage.

Diary Dear Diary I am only ten- years old. I don't know what to write about on your blank sheets of paper. I know you don't have a voice to respond, when I am writing on your blank lines, you do have ears to listening to everything I'm writing. Guess what? I went to visit the hidden leaf village with my mother Setsuko and my twin sister Shayla.

I was wearing long sleeves red hood with a red ninja covered masked with pink drawstrings pants. I was also wearing tall black tabi shoes with cherry blossom design's. To complete my attire around my waist, I had a red sash tied. On my right hand a medium orange fox tattoo. I asked my mother about it. She told me that it represented were we came from.

"Yeah, mother whatever you said.

I had a feeling it was a mating seal, she didn't want to tell me yet, because, I was still young to know.

My sister Shayla was wearing a red long sleeves hood with a red ninja covered masked with black drawstrings pants. She was also wearing tall red tabi shoes with red rose designs. To completed her attire round her waist she had a red sash tied. On her left hand a medium orange fox tattoo.

I spotted a "cutie pie! with long blond hair with black highlights and red tips at the end. His hair was braided on each side and then wrapped into a ponytail. He looks three- years older than me. I blushed a little when I saw him. I got lost in those cerulean eyes. My heart began to ache, he was all alone. He was sitting down on a swing close to a building with a sign that reads the academy tossing a kunai up in the air.

I wonder why he is sitting on a swing, is he waiting for someone to come out from that building.

I crossed my little fingers praying to Kami, that by the time mother is done with her shopping, he would still be there on the swing.

I have never been inside a village before, life here is different from the outskirts of the forest. Here people are bustling and moving around. Compared to the forest, which is dead silent. Anyways, I like it here, it is full of life. I always dreamed of living in a village. Mother would tell me stories about her village. My mother's home was called the fox village before she moved with her family into the forest. Once I told my mother that we should move to a village, she just looked at me, "Someday my dear" she said. I just gave her a small smile as we continue to walked through the village.

My sister and I were holding hands, both of us were sucking on a lollipop. It had a cherry flavor taste, all of a sudden mother stopped in the middle of the village. She had a surprised look. She whispered into the air," Takeshi." I and my sister hide behind my mother's back, as soon as we saw the man approaching her.

His hair had an orange colored with black highlights. On each side of his hair, I can see three braids. That were wrapped into a ponytail. His body was good tone with muscles. I was amazed the way he was a dress. He was wearing a black ninja jacket with a medium orange fox on the back, orange drawstring pants with additional ties at the knees and ankles. He was wearing tall black tabi shoes. Gauntlets on the sleeves to cover his hands and forearms. His whole face was covered by a hood and a black mask. I can only see his brown eyes.

I and my sister were in shock, we saw him and mother rubbing their cheeks, they both had small blushes on their faces, they were staring at each other eyes forever. I can tell they had love and lust for each other. I and my sister heard little voices inside our minds.

We got so scared, we almost wet our pants, we asked a simple question in unison.

Inside are small heads questions were popping like popcorn.

"Who are you?" we shouted in unison.

"Are you a ghost that is haunting us?" They just laughed at us, as if we were crazy.

"No silly," they said, we are your Inner selves.

"You have another person living inside each one of you" they answer.

Do you guys have a name?" we asked.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Well, spill it," we said.

"We want to know?"

"What if we have a girl crisis in the middle of the night, who will we call?" we give out a small chuckle.

We are not going to yell, "Hey ghost come out we have a question for you!"

"Okay! you got us there" they replied.

My name is Akane, it means brilliant red." My sister giggled at her inner-self. The second voice said, "my name is Ayaka, meaning color flower or color petal."

"Those are beautiful names," we both said in unison.

If you saw their faces diary, they were blushing a couple shades of red, we all giggled in unison. Mother was almost finishing up her conversation.

I whisper to myself, "grown-ups talk forever." I was pulling on my hair, I was having a panic attack. "Hurry up mother," I said in my mind. I wanted to see my cutie pie again. I saw the man kneeling down to my level. He kissed my forehead, I began to cry like a river, and then he kissed my twin sister, she was shedding tears like there is no tomorrow. "It's okay my Rosita and my red rose," he said.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I am your father, It's been a while since I saw you guys," he said. Diary, me and my sister had a confused look, we looked up towards mother, she gave us a small nod, telling us,"yes he is your daddy."

Diary I almost pass out. My sister was holding me from falling down. I couldn't believe it, mother always told us bedtime stories about father. She always showed us pictures of him, and she told us that daddy was always there for us, but not all the time, because he had to go back to his village.

Diary, I never knew me and my sister had a mighty strength, we gave daddy a big hug that we almost broke his ribs, daddy gave a small kiss to mother, and he waved us goodbye. He continued his journey around town, about an hour has passed. Mother has finally finished her shopping.

Diary can you believe it. It took mother a whole hour just to shop around. I was so pissed at her. I wanted to beat her up into a bloody pulp and send her flying straight to the hospital. I wanted to run away from her to go back to where I saw him. My sister tagged my mother's dress, giving her a sign that we were both hungry.

I grabbed my sister's hand. "Let's go, Shayla," I said. I wanted some food. Shayla just looked at me with those red eyes of hers. I could read her facial expression asking me, "Sakura, when did you become so demanding?" I whispered in her right ear, "sister I wanted to see my cutie pie! the one we saw sitting on a swing" she giggled. My mother spoke,"Let's go my two sweetie pies." We blushed at her.

Diary you know what? Instead of calling you diary every time, I will give you a female name instead. I am a girl and you belong to me, so I'm imagining you as my friend. What about Makoto? It means 'sincere, true', so everything I write on your pages is true and every thought is sincere. "Do you like that name diary?" so every time I write on your pages I'll just pretend I'm talking to Makoto.

Before we headed back home, I saw that he was still there at the same spot. I walked towards him holding my sister's hand. I got close to him.

"Here come 21 questions," Ayaka said.

"Hey, cutie pie," I said.

"What are you doing here all alone?

"Are you hungry? I asked.

"Do you want some food?" I said.

He just looked at me with those sad eyes of his, holding his hand close to his heart, as if he was stopping the pain, I heard him say, "Please don't hurt me!" "Please leave me alone!"

He was crying in front of me. His small body was shaking with fear. I whispered close to his ear, "I will not hurt you" I said.

I want to become your friend" I said.

"You are just saying that," he said.

"No one wants to become my friend," he said,

"Everyone hates me here!" he said.

"Do I look like I have the face of a liar?" I replied.

I started to cry in front of him. My sister hugged me, whispering in my ear," Its okay Sakura, don't cry." I look into my sister's eyes. She was starting to cry as well. "No, no, no, not you too!"

I rubbed her back with my hand, whispering in her ear,"Don't cry I'm okay" I said.

I feel his pain and his sorrow, It hurts me to see him like this. Makoto, I saw mother walking toward us.

She embraced both of us. She spoke with her motherly voice,"It's okay my children" don't cry it hurts me to hear my daughter's crying. She placed a small kiss on my forehead, and then another kiss went to my sister's forehead. Makoto my cutie pie is leaving. I stretch my small hand to stop him from leaving.

I grab him by his small hand. "Please don't go, "I said to him.

"He is so sweet, he is going to sing to us," I said inside my mind.

I saw his lips moving

"Runaway Baby"

Ahh yes

Chickaha

Well, looky here looky here

Ah, what do we have?

Another pretty thang ready for me to grab

But little does she know

That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing

'Cause at the end of the night

It is her I'll be holding

I love you so, hey

That's what you'll say (that's what you'll say)

You'll tell me

Baby baby please don't go away (don't go away)

But when I play (when I play), I never stay (I never stay)

To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:

Run run run away, run away baby

Before I put my spell on you

You better get get get away get away darling

'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone

'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone

So you better run run run away run away baby

An: This is the first part of Sakura Esmeralda diary that she wrote, and she name it Mokoto. Naruto was telling Sakura to leave him alone. He did not want to hurt her, but he did not know she was human and half demon fox. Just like he has her daddy chakra. There will be a second part of her diary. There will be more along the way. There will also be Naruto diary's. The lyric's are by Bruno mar's. (Runaway Baby)I just added half of the song. Naruto is a three- years older than Sakura. Takeshi is Kurama in disguise he is Sakura and Shayla daddy. Each of them has an inner-self. Sakura and her twin sister Shayla were born and raised in the wilderness of the forest. A tragedy happen's to them so they moved to Konoha, and that when their story began's. That will not happen until chapter 7 or 8. Shayla will be pairing with Menma, he is Naruto twin brother. Temari will be pairing with Shikamaru.


	4. Chapter 4 Sakura Diary part 2

Chapter 4 Sakura Diary part 2

Sakura P.O.V

Dear Makoto

I can feel his hand's they are so soft, I wanted to press my lips against his to give him a kiss. Ayaka was putting pervert thoughts inside my head. "Thank's a lot Ayaka," I screamed at her. Inside my mind, I was hearing a lot's of giggle's. Makoto I had a smile on my face, my cutie pie was rhyming a beat for me, when he was rhyming for me, I heard him said, that I was another pretty thang ready for me to grab, he called me pretty, I was blushing all different shades of red, my hands were holding him, I was not going to let him go, With my thumb I was caressing the back of his palm., to calm him down, that I wanted to be more than friend's, I was thinking of something romantic, as I moved in closer to his right ear, I whispered in a lovely voice.

"Let the love quotes began," Ayaka said.

"If you want to experience love, you have to take the risk," I said to him.

"Love's always worth the risk," I said.

"Think another love verse," Ayaka said.

"The smallest word is I, the sweetest word is love, and the dearest person in the world is you, that's why I love you," I said.

Another love verse pop into my head. "In melody divine, my heart beat's to rapturous love," I said.

"I long to call you mine," I said.

"Every step that I take my love for you increases," I said.

"When I saw you, I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew, I was telling you the true, that I love you since I saw you," I said.

"U don't have any Idea, how important u are to me and, I have No Idea, how to explain it," I said.

"Here comes another question" Ayaka shouted.

I asked him "what's your name cutie pie?" He looked deep into my emerald eyes.

He was trying to smile at me, he gives me one of those fake smile's, It was better than nothing, with all those tears's in his eyes, I can see how clearly his beautiful eyes were, I felt that I was being submerged into a deep blue sea, his eyelashes were fluttering up and down, his lip's were moist, and plum ready for me to eat.

"Yummy," Ayaka said. I 'm ready to suck those lips.

"Hold on to your horses," I said.

"Come on girl lets me have him," she said.

I said "No!" Ayaka we don't want to scare him.

"I pointed a finger towards him, he already crying in front of me, do you want to scare him more?" I said.

Makoto my cutie pie is about to said something, I think he is going to answer my "question?" He is getting close to my right ear, I giggled like a school girl, I'm about to melt, I can felt his hot breath sending chills down my spine, He whispered in a soft voice.

"Let the questions continue," Ayaka said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he said.

"Nice to meet you Naruto," I said to him.

"My Name is Sakura Esmeralda Demonian" I replied.

"That redhead over there standing close to mother, she is my twin sister Shayla Ruby Demonian," I said to him.

He whispered again in my right ear, I love your green eyes, he said.

"I can get lost in those forever," he said.

"Your smile is so bright as the sun," he said.

"Your gorgeous hair reflects the darkest color's of my soul, " I said.

"Sakura what? a beautiful name, It reminds's me of the cherry blossoms that bloom in march" he said.

"Sakura!" he spoke again, I'm not afraid of heights, I'm afraid of falling, I'm not scared of the dark, I'm scared of what's in it, I'm not afraid to love, I'm afraid of not being loved back," he said.

"Naruto! listen to the love around you, I said.

"Your ears are open even if your mind is closed," I said.

Love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get, it's what you are expected to give which is everything" I said.

"Sakura!" Love is you and me, and that is all I see" he said.

Naruto P.O.V

I shake all of my pain and my sorrow, I swallow my pride., I pick up my courage, I stared into those sparkling eyes of her's, I place a small kiss on her forehead, I can tell she was blushing, I was blushing as well, I have never kissed a girl before.

Makoto I am so happy my cutie pie just kisses me. I whispered his name in silent's, I turn to face mother can we invited my friend for lunch, she gives me a small nod, I turn back to face Naruto, I used one my sexy voice, sweetie pie so delicious to eat.

"Do you want to go with us to grab some lunch?" I asked. He gives me small nod I pulled him with a mighty force away from the swing.

"Let's go!" then I said. I'm starving.

We can make it into a date, he said.

I give him a smile just for him to see.

Makoto the air was filled with delicious aroma. You should be there, Ayaka my inner-self was blowing some kisses to my sweetie pie, I had to give her a couple of slap's to calm her down, she was about to tackle him down.

"Ouch! what was that for" Ayaka screamed at me?

"What did I do?" she asked.

I answer to her question "you were thinking pervert that why? I slap you" I said to her.

"I wanted to take it slow, we have the rest of our lives to be with him," I said.

As I continue to write in my diary, Makoto let me tell you where we stop for lunch, we stop at this ramen placed, the name of the place was Ichiraku, the old man was nice and friendly, his daughter Ayame was so sweet, she was having a small conversation with me and my twin sister. Mother was talking to father Takeshi.

My Naruto was scarfing down on his noodles and making slurping sound's with his broth.

I was on my second bowl of ramen when I lost count, Naruto was probably on his ten bowls, I can tell he loved his ramen.

Before we left Konoha, I place a small kiss on his forehead, he gives me a red blush, I was sad to let him go, I whispered into his right ear, I will be back sweetie I said.

He just gives me two thumb's up and he left with father.

As I continued to walk Into the forest, I looked back, I didn't realize he was dress the same way as my father, wow, he looked so handsome the way he was dress, he was wearing a black ninja jacket with a red swirl symbol on the back, On his left side close to his chest there was a medium orange fox design, orange drawstring pants with additional ties at the knee and ankles, he was wearing tall black tabi shoes with small orange fox designs, Gauntlets on the sleeves to cover his hand and forearms, his face was covered by a black hood and an orange face mask.

Makoto that was the best day of my life, besides training with my sister twin Shayla

I was in love with a blonde with blue eyes, It was love at first sight

AN: This the second part of Sakura diary. Sakura writes on her Dairy after spending a day in the village. Expressing her love to a certain blonde with blue eyes. I Added some love quotes showing the love that Sakura and Naruto feel for one another. Demonia means Relating to, or having the nature of, a demon.


	5. Chapter 5 I had a dream

Chapter 5 I had a dream

Naruto P.O.V

I had a dream that I meet you before. It was a lovely dream. We were holding hands. Staring into each other's eyes. Talking to one another like there was no tomorrow. We were expressing our feeling's for one another. When I saw you I dance like there's nobody watching.

I sing a song to you. Like there's nobody listening. I learn to love you like there was no pain. And I live like I was in heaven from the distance when I saw you on earth I was afraid to talk to you. When I began to talked to you.

I was afraid to like you, and then I liked you. I was afraid to love you. Now that I loved you, I'm afraid to lose you. I almost lost my life for you. I took thousand's of arrow's for you. I almost got stab from a kunai just to save you.

I got trap inside a genjutsu to protect you, but you still love me. I was born from a village full of hate, but you still give me hope in love. I came to you when I had pain and sorrow, with your tear's you washed it all away. When I was lost you find me. You brought me out of the darkness towards the light.

I was shedding tear's of joy when I proposed to you. You give me a smile when you agreed to my proposal. But know I was shedding tears of sadness when I saw you fading away from me. I stretch my arms to hold you from floating away. I woke up from this dream full of angst and disappointment.

Trying to find you were did you go. I will find you. You will be mine as I pointed to my heart. There is something keeping us from being one man and one wife. Know we have to face obstacles, and challenges to be together again. This time, we will end up being united as one soul, one mind and one body.

"You and I are irreplaceable," I said.

Irresistible on touching you" I said.

Me and you we'll make this unbreakable" I said.

I wake up with a drop of sweat, I can hear my own heart beating.

I had you once but I lose you inside my dream.

I wish you were here at nights sleeping next to me and waking up gossiping over a hot cup of tea.

Imagine me and you going on a mission as man and wife, I will be your knight protecting you from all those rogue ninjas.

Baby let me be the one walking be your side holding hands as we kiss under the moonlight.

Soon my love, me and you will be together.

Just like the song said I love you for a thousand years.

"A Thousand Years"

My heart beat's fast.

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave.

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath.

Every hour has come to this

Repeat verse:

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

AN: The Lyrics to " A Thousand Years" does not belong to me is by Christina Perri. I loved this song. I was listening when I was writing this part. It fit perfectly to this dream. Naruto was talking to Sakura in this dream. Expressing his feelings towards Sakura.

Sorry, this chapter is short.


	6. Chapter 6 Naruto dream

Chapter 6 Naruto dream

Naruto P.O.V

My clock was telling me it was 2:00 a.m. I could hardly keep my eyes open, but something happened overnight, that left me without any sleep. I took a piece of white paper out. I place it on top of my nightstand. I search high and low for a pen. I started to write "last night I saw you in my dream." In my dream, we were both holding hands. We were walking inside a paradise. Everywhere you can see mystical palm trees. It was so bright and there was no one around. A small breeze which took pleasure by playing with your hair. You looked so beautiful while you tried to rearrange your hair, but the stubborn wind kept on putting all efforts in vain. I placed my hand on your shoulder and you turned to face me. You keep staring into my eyes and I looked into yours. They were just perfect created by kami. Without any flaw and I kept staring when all of a sudden out of your shyness you descended your gaze. With my fingers, I lifted your face so that I can meet your gaze once again. But you kept looking down. I held your face in my hand and I reached for your lips. You were shaking and your lips trembled depicting your nervousness.

"I will comfort you, my love," I said.

"You don't need to be afraid of anything my love," I said.

"I love you and no matter what happen's between us," said.

"No matter where the circumstances take us or lead us to, I will always love you'' I whisper in her ear.

"Love does not consist in gazing at each other eyes, but in looking together in the same eye," I said. As I look directly into her beautiful green eyes.

"A thousand's of heart's would not be enough, to carry all of my love for you," I said. As I placed mu hand closed to my heart.

"I was shaking in fear, crossing my finger's," I said. As I waited for a miracle.

"Hoping my words of love did the magic trick."

"I saw you lifting your eyes, and you smile at me."

Lightning just ran through my body as never before.

"I had never seen such an angel face before," I said.

"Showing me a more beautiful smile, I said as I smiled back, and this time, it was not me who? reached for your lips, it was you kissing me, are lips met and they explored each other taste" I said.

"We touched each other with such tenderness as a mother would touch her newborn baby."

"The atmosphere change around us and there was utmost silence except for the sound of angel's singing a sweet melody," I said.

"The clouds covered us by showering us with kisses" As I whisper in your ear.

"All that time that we kissed holding each other arms, are lips were still glued to one another," I said

"We lost time in each other's arms and we didn't realize how long we were kissing, but when we retreated, you looked at me innocently and love showed from your eyes," I said.

"I mischievously rubbed your nose with mines and whispered to you "will you mine, forever?" to which you replied, "I am already your's my love," she said.

"Before I woke up from this wonderful dream." "I didn't want to let go from my subconscious mind."

"I heard you calling my name "Naruto!"

"I whisper into the air was your name love, I heard you said my name is "Sakura".

"They said it was meant to be our heart will find each other, when we meet and if our heart melt's with mines are bodies will become one soul and then every loving word that was said and every touch will spark the fuel into one passionate flame," I said.

I will be yours, you will be mine, and we will be one'' my love.

"I woke up from the sound of my alarm." "It was six in the morning." "I touch my lip's it was so real." The memories of his dream still lingered in his mind. Her image keeps reappearing inside his conscious mind. No matter how hard he tried to erase this image it was in impossible to forget. How the wind played with her pink hair. How he starred in those green eyes of her's. How he wish this dream came true. Little did he knew that his dream will come true.

I grabbed the piece of white paper. I folded into two put it inside my jacket

AN: This another dream that Naruto had. On this dream, he meets Sakura. Naruto was 16 and Sakura was 13 years old in this dream. They were both kissing. But if you read Sakura Diary she already meets him at age 10. When Naruto wakes up from his dream he was 13. He went to training with Kurama. Chapter 7 will a time-skip Naruto will be 16 and Sakura will be 13 when they meet again and also for the romance can involve between them.


	7. Chapter 7 The wedding proposal

Chapter 7 The wedding proposal

This chapter has violence and gore. There is also some strong cursing and small sexual contact. There is also a time-skip of three years.

Dangers still lurking through four corners of the earth.

Shinobis being send on a mission by Lady Tsunade. Staining their own hands with the enemies blood. To bring a little peace to the village.

Every shinobi that was sent to a mission return hungry and tired with cuts, bruises, limbs being ripe from their body parts. Their faces covered with dirt. Their ninja attired stain with blood and sweat from their battle.

The village bustling with life.

Vendors yelling at the top of their lungs for villagers to stop by to purchase their goods.

Children studying at the academy to accomplish their dreams of becoming ninjas. To plead an oath of serving their village and to give their own lives as they protect a loved one.

Cat meowing as being chased by an old dog.

Naruto P.O.V

There I was sitting on top of the roof watching as the sun went down. I was writing down in a diary I picked up that habit from an old pervert name Jiraiya. I was writing every thought that I had about her. Every feeling and emotion that I had towards her. I pretend that I was speaking to my parents as I wrote a couple of words on the blank sheet of paper.

Dear mom and dad wish you and dad were here! sitting next to me, as we watch the sun goes down. I have lots of things, I want to say to both of you. The only thing I could do is write it down. Where should start by saying writing is like an open mind where all thoughts and feelings can be express by your own story to tell.

I meet this beautiful angel that had pink hair mixed with red and black. Her lips were red and plum ready for me to take a bite. Just by looking into her eyes I can get lost in a sea of green water. She has the brightest smile as the sun.

The first time I meet her was by the swing near the academy, I was feeling lonely as I watch the children enter the building. There she was standing in front of me, at first, I thought she was an enemy, I began to shout please don't hurt me. Please leave me alone.

I was thirteen years old crying in front of a girl, I should be ashamed of myself. I heard her angelic voice.

"I will not hurt you," she said.

"I want to become your friend" she gives me one of her smiles.

"Why should I believe you?" I shouted at her with an angry voice mixed with fear.

"You're just saying that no one wants to become my friend," I said.

"Everyone hates me here!" I said.

I was shocked by her respond "do I look like I have the face of a liar" she said.

I was angry at myself for making her cry. I was about to leave when she extend her hand to stop me from leaving. "Please don't go cutie pie," she said. I was blushing a shade of red.

She began to ask me random questions "what are you doing here all alone?" she asked. "Are you hungry?" she said. "Do you want some food?" she said. I just looked at her with a sad face as I nod at her.

I had a good feeling about her something that made me sing to her so I sang a song for her called runaway baby.

Her hands felt so soft against mines. I wanted to kiss her on her lips but...I had to wait for her to get older so I had the courage to kiss her on her beautiful forehead. She began to blush like a red tomato.

By the end of the day, my sadness turned into a happy one. Between me and her we were expressing are love to each other and we eat at my favorite ramen stand. The sad part was to see her go as I stand next to Kurama by the entrance of the village waving goodbye to her.

I want to see her again run my fingertips through her pink hair mixed with red and black. To feel her body close to mines. To press my lips against hers.

I have so much to said maybe another day I will write the second part in my diary mom and dad.

Before I closed this book I will just add this part.

Tomorrow is not a promised one.

As I closed my eyes on those cold nights and sleepless nights.

I'm afraid to open them as I wake up every day.

I hoped you come take my pain away.

Seen life without you leaves a huge hole inside.

Inside my dream, I see you dying as I search for you in the darkness is a challenge for me.

Heaven and the gates of hell can't keep us apart.

They said live your life like you were dying.

Don't hold the past.

Live in the present to step into the future.

I will walk down this street full of living.

I hope to meet again because tomorrow is not a promised one.

I have a feeling my surrogate mother is in trouble.

Mom and dad before I headed toward the Hokage Monument let me tell you something the girl I fall in love with Kurama daughter Sakura Esmeralda Demonian. A year ago I found out she is half human and half demon as me.

Somewhere in the spiritual world. Kushina and Minato were having a small conversation over a hot cup of tea.

"Did you hear that Minato?" Kushina asked

"Yes dear," Minato said.

"Where did my son learn how to express himself Minato?" Kushina asked.

"Those are words from the heart Kushina" Minato replied.

"That was so beautiful," Kushina said. As she sheds a tear.

"That is true," Minato said.

"I'm happy he is in love with Setsuko daughter.

Minato gives her two thumbs up. He was happy too.

Back to the real world.

At the Hokage Monument.

Lady Tsunade P.O.V

The only sound that I can hear was the ticking of the clock on the right side of the wall. As I ignored the ticking sound trying to concentrate on my paperwork. I had lots of things to do besides signing and stamping papers. I had to send genin, chūnin and Shinobis on a mission.

There were a couple of times that Shizune will knock on my door for me to sign and stamp a medical scroll for funds for medical supplies to be release. I will slam my fist so hard against my desk to release my anger.

I will do a silent seal for no one will hear me.

"Fuck I hate this job," I said.

"Shit I wish I was never found by that demon brat," I said.

"I want to hide under a huge rock" I give out a laugh.

"Please someone shot me," I said.

"Does someone knows any magic tricks to make me disappear" I laugh so hard that I almost pee my pants.

"I want to go gambling with Shizune," I said.

"Just me, myself and I will like to be stranded on an Island and never to be found," I said.

"Ugh, I want some sake" I shouted with madness.

When I was done shouting, I will release the silent seal.

Lady Tsunade Flashback

Three years have passed by since that accident. I remember like it was yesterday.

I was in deep concentration thinking about something. When I heard the sound of a broken window. A piece of glass pierced my left cheek. Fuck my grass- green haoir is stain by my own blood, I shouted from the top of lungs.

I felt two strong arms from behind me he was choking my neck, I couldn't breathe, he was pressing so hard against my throat.

I can feel his hot breath caressing my ear as he whispers "I'm going to kill you BITCH" he said.

I'm too young to die I said inside my mind.

I didn't have any choice I used my elbow to hit him in his guts to set me free. As soon as he let me go. I scream like a crazy maniac "Someone please help me" I said.

I saw how the door burst wide open when I heard Shizune shouted from the top of her lungs "are you okay my lady" she said. I was trying to point a finger.

"No, I'm not Shizune" I answered to her question.

"Why are you pointing a finger, my lady?" Shizune asked.

"Shizune that person behind was trying to kill me" I replied.

"MY LADY LOOK BEHIND YOU" Shizune shouted. As she pointed a finger. I look behind me I saw someone walking so silent as he swings his katana to decapitated the Anbu head.

Shizune had a shocked face.

"My eyes were wide as a saucer.

There he was standing in front of me the brat, he was holding a head by his hair as blood was dripping. "Are you okay granny," he said. As he tosses the head towards Takeshi made a hand sign to open the gates of hell. To throw the head for the demons to eat.

I just give a nod.

"Thank you!"Shizune said.

"No problem," he said.

"Granny have you seen my beautiful vixen," he said.

"No, I have not seen her" I replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Want to see her beautiful smile," Naruto said.

" You see her soon," I said.

"I hope so" he answered.

He asked me another question " granny do you have any enemies" he said.

"No," I said.

"Are you sure!" he said,

"Yeah," I said.

I heard Shizune spoke "what about Danzo," she said.

"Thank you! Shizune" I said.

I forgot about him" I said.

I heard Shizune spoke " my lady do you think Danzo is involved," she said.

"It could be" I answer to Shizune question.

Shizune sends an Anbu to dragged his ass to my office.

Somewhere a celebration was being celebrated. Danzo spoke a toast for Lady Tsunade death a wicked smiled painted on his face as he takes a sip of his sake. An Anbu wearing a cat mask with three red stripes, one on each cheek. Appear in front of Danzo. "What do you want cat," Danzo said.

"Lady-Sama wants to see you in her office right know Danzo," cat said.

"That bitch lives, " he said.

"What did you said Danzo" cat said.

"Nothing" Danzo replied.

A couple of minutes has passed by Danzo appear in front of Lady Tsunade.

"Did you called me Tsunade," Danzo said.

"Yes," Lady Tsunade answer.

"What do you need me for Lady Tsunade," Danzo asked.

"Did you send one of your Anbu to kill me," Lady Tsunade asked.

"No Danzo" answer.

"Don't lie to me Danzo," Lady Tsunade said.

"Are you tell me the truth Danzo," Lady Tsunade asked.

"Yes Hokage-Sama" he answers.

Lady Tsunade knew that Danzo was lying.

"If I found out you lying to me Danzo, I will have the demon brat decapitated your head and your head will be toss through the gates of hell to be eating by demons," she said.

Lady Tsunade shouted out loud. "DANZO GET OUT OF MY OFFICE" As she pointed a finger towards him.

"Yes Hokage sama," Danzo said as he walked out of Lady Tsunade office. He was fuming with madness as he walked through those long halls that his plan was ruined.

"I will kill you Lady Tsunade and I will become the six Hokage," he said.

Naruto spoke "granny Kurama will keep an eye on him.

Lady Tsunade spoke "Naruto how do you know I was in danger," she asked.

"I picked up the smell of blood and your screams can be heard" Naruto answer.

"Oh, I see," Lady Tsunade said.

Naruto spoke again "before I leave can I asked you a question," he said.

"Asked way," Lady Tsunade asked.

"Do you have a mission," he said.

"Let me see as she went behind her desk to take a seat.

A poof sound can be heard cat appeared. She began to speak "my lady there is a fire between the border of the fire country.

"My family is in danger" Takeshi shouted.

I heard Takeshi yelled "I'm coming as he jumps from the window, I can see how his long orange hair with black highlights wrapped into a ponytail with a couple of braid on the side switch

"Wait for me Takeshi" Naruto yelled. As he also jumps from the broken window.

"Shizune called maintenance to clean this mess and bring me a bottle of sake" Lady Tsunade shouted.

Naruto and Takeshi were jumping on top of trees as they headed towards the fire country.

a couple of minutes has passed by Takeshi arrive at his family cabin behind him was Naruto.

The smell of burnt wood lingers the air.

Female and male voices can be heard.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTERS ASSHOLE" SETSUKO SHOUTED FROM THE TOP OF HER LUNGS. As she swings her katana to decapitated his head.

"YOU GOING TO DIE BITCH" ONE OF THE ROGUE NINJA SHOUTED. As he tried to stab his Kusanagi towards Setsuko.

"LEAVE MY MOTHER ONLY ASSHOLE" SAKURA SHOUTED" when an arrow pierced his heart. His body fell backward. Another arrow pierced his stomach Killing him instantly.

Naruto was about to have a nose bleed. When he saw Sakura how she change over the years. He has not seen her since.

Sakura long pink hair mixed with red and black was wrapped into a ponytail. On each side, she had tree braids. Her lips were a darker red. Her eyes were deeper green. On top of her eyelids, she was wearing pink and red eye shadow mixed together. You can also see black eyeliner at the end it had a small cherry blossom shaped. Her cheekbones had a pink blush. Her whole face was covered by a red ninja masked. Her green eyes were the only one reflecting through the masked.

She was wearing a red strapless shirt the tied around her neck between her breast a heart shaped. To complete her ninja attired she was wearing a pink skirt that reached below her knees. It had two open -slit one on each side. A red sash was tied around her waist. Exposing her stockings and the taut black lace garter straps that hugged two long creamy legs. On her feet, she was wearing tall black tabi shoes that had small cherry blossom designs.

Sakura flutters her long eyelashes toward Naruto and winks at him before her eyes focus on the battle scene.

Naruto was drooling when he felt Takeshi hit him from the back of his neck to snap him out.

"Ouch," Naruto shouted from the pain.

"Paid attention Naruto you're fighting a rogue Ninja," Takeshi said.

"Sorry about that father Takeshi," Naruto said.

Naruto saw the rogue ninja was ready to decapitate his head. When Naruto with katana pierced him on his guts. The rogue fell forwards as the katana pierced him deeper into his stomach.

Takeshi stabs a rogue ninja directly into his heart with his katana. Killing him instantly. The rogue fell to the side his eyes were wide open.

"Sakura screamed of pain when she felt a katana slashes the side of her stomach. As her body fell to the forest ground.

The rogue that stab her pulls down her strapless shirt. Showing her bare breasts to fondle them. "HOW DARE YOU ASSHOLE TOUCH MY SISTER" SHAYLA SHOUTED WITH A ANGRY VOICE. when "an arrow flew directly piercing his forehead. His body fall on top of Sakura as the arrow pierced deeper into his skull.

Shayla quickly runs towards her twin sister Sakura. She kneels beside her with a mighty push. She pushes the death body "You disgusted pig" she said.

Setsuko also kneels beside her daughter Sakura. "Please don't die" as she shed tears.

Naruto and Takeshi saw what happen.

Naruto transforms into demon fox. On top of his head, you can see two stripes one blond and one red stretching all way down his back. His chest was covered with a patch of orange fur. His four tails switch from one side to another.

Takeshi was transformed into Kurama

Naruto growls out loud as he runs towards a rouge ninja. He used his sharp claw to stab him in his back. The rogue ninja was about to touch his sister-in-law Shayla.

Shayla long red hair mixed with black was wrapped into a ponytail. On each side, she had tree braids. Her lips were a darker red. Her eyes were a darker red. On top of her eyelids, she was wearing pink and red eye shadow mixed together. You can also see black eyeliner at the end it had a small red rose shaped. Her cheekbones had a pink blush. Her whole face was covered by a red ninja masked. Her red eyes were the only one reflecting through the masked.

She was wearing a red strapless shirt the tied around her neck between her breast a heart shaped. To complete her ninja attired she was wearing a black skirt that reached below her knees. It had two open -slit one on each side. A red sash was tied around her waist. Exposing her red stockings and the taut black lace garter straps that hugged two long creamy legs. On her feet, she was wearing tall black tabi shoes that had small red rose designs.

Kurama killed the last rogue he swallows it live.

Naruto on his left hand he had the same medium orange fox. Naruto was talking to Sakura through his mental link "please honey don't die on me as he laid on top of her body to heal her wounds, as he covered her bare breasts.

Sakura had a smile on her face. She felt Naruto warm and she heard Naruto speak to her through his mental link. "Sweetie, I'm almost lost you, I can't see my life without you, tomorrow is not a promising one," he said.

Sakura knew what he meant, she shed a tear.

Naruto saw her tear "please don't cry sakura," he said through his mental link.

Sakura spoke through her mental link "I'm not sad, I'm happy that you love me" she said.

"Will you marry me?" When she said yes. His and her tattoo made contact it started to glow a half orange with a black stripe running across the marriage finger panting it and forming an orange circle representing a marriage ring. He kissed her lips to seal the marriage. Naruto carried Sakura in a bridal style as they walked back to Konoha to be seen by a medical staff.

AN 1: I'm so sorry for the delay in adding another chapter to this story. I'm going back and forth with my other stories as well. Takeshi is like a father figure to Naruto. This chapter I explain why Naruto asked Sakura to married him, she was dying he was afraid to lose her that why. And the placed where he proposed was in the forest. That were Sakura lived and got stab.

AN 2: I change the age instead of Sakura meeting Naruto when she was 7. She meets him she was 10 years old and Naruto was 13 years at the time. Let your imagination soar.

AN 3: There a time skip of three years Naruto is 16 when he asked Sakura to married him. Sakura is 13 years old when she agreed to Naruto marriage proposal.

AN 4: Menma will appear in this story he was way on a three-year mission. He is Naruto twin brother and his the same age 16. He will be Shayla pairing instead of Gaara

AN 5: Let me give an explanation why Naruto has the same tattoo as Sakura because he has Kurama/Takeshi demon chakra. He is half human and half demon. I don't mind if you leave a review but... I love more the favorite and followers.

AN 6: Naruto long blonde hair with black highlights and red tips. His hair was braided on each side and pulled back into a ponytail. He is wearing a black ninja jacket with a red swirl symbol on the back. On his left side close to his chest there was a medium orange fox design. An orange drawstring pants with additional ties at the knee and ankles. He was wearing tall black tabi shoes with small orange fox designs. Gauntlets on the sleeves to cover his hand and forearms. His face was covered by a black hood and an orange face mask.

AN 7: Takeshi/Kurama His hair is orange with black highlights. On each side of his hair, you can see three braids. That were wrapped into a ponytail. He was wearing a black ninja jacket with a medium orange fox on the back. An orange drawstring pants with additional ties at the knees and ankles. He was wearing tall black to shoes. Gauntlets on the sleeves to cover his hands and forearms. His face was covered by a hood and mask. His brown eyes can be reflected through the mask.

AN 8: As the story progress Naruto and Kurama and Menma ninja attire will change.

AN 9: Sakura and Shayla and Setsuko ninja attire will change also as the story progress.

AN 10: I love to write poems and add them to my stories it makes more romantic between the characters as well.


	8. Chapter 8 Author note

She agreed to my proposal 11/12/2016

A author note

Dear favorites and followers

I haven't forgoten about my story I been busy reading for my favorite author's and leaving a reviews for their books on amazon when they get released. I also have a NaruSaku page on my facebook and been posting images and doing collages and writing short stories for my page on facebook. I been thinking of re-writing this story and turning into a P.O.V I'm thinking about yes or no to write like a P.O.V or to leave it just like that.

I'm also been busy being in volved in author groups, I will make a scheduled what days I'm free to start writing again please to give up on me, I love my stories and I wont give up on them just like other writers have give based on Naruto ending.

Sincerly, yours

St3rfire


End file.
